Dreaming
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: A transition between the first and second movie. Yumemi's been having these dreams, and they seem so real, so genuine. But what if those dreams are sustaining the connection she and Munto had created? What if that connection became stronger?


A/N- My first Munto fanfic, I think it's the first EVER! Go me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Munto.

Summary: Takes place in the year between the first and second movie. Kind of sets up why Yumemi gets a little obsessive over Munto and why Munto wants to protect her. Oneshot. Muemi.

* * *

**Dreaming**

* * *

It was commonplace by now and Yumemi knew it. 

"Sleep tight, dear." Her mother called as the walked down the stairs and turned out the hall lights, the long shadows on the carpet winking out.

A month after she last saw Munto and it was commonplace, Yumemi _knew_ that.

Yumemi didn't even say goodnight, instead she turned so she was facing her wall. A yawn escaped her lips and she closed her eyes.

The same dream, for over a month now she'd been having the same dream.

And how dissatisfying a dream it was, at that.

Yumemi would fall asleep and dream, pleasantly for a few moments, that she was up top that school her, Ichiko, and Suzume climbed to. Yumemi was holding her pink umbrella, shielding her face from the damning sky above her, its hot rays sizzling down upon her.

For a few moments she would stand like that, stalk still, looking down at her sweet little shoes.

Then the world would just dissolve and Yumemi would be staring, still clutching her umbrella, at the rock where she and Munto had touched.

The world, thus after, would dissolve and Yumemi would wake, feeling unfulfilled and drained.

Yumemi clutched her pillow, burying her head in it, listening to her brother's soft snores.

"Munto." She whispered into the pushy softness.

Her heart was beating so fast.

But soon, fatigue would overcome anxiety and Yumemi would fall asleep.

Pupils dilating, Yumemi was thrust upon the brightness of the school's roof, her umbrella held against the sun.

It was too bright this time.

Yumemi shrank down until she was kneeling on the roof, her breath comings in short little gasps.

Suddenly, a great gust of air swirled up from behind her and Yumemi felt her umbrella rip out of her hands. Clutching wildly at it, she started forward only to find it gone, disappeared against the blue sky.

"That's never happened before…" She said, looking around the dusty wasteland she was now standing in. Her eyes skimmed over the boulders and rocks scattered about.

Slowly, she glanced at the familiar rock, over her left shoulder.

Always over her left shoulder.

"Hello," A voice curled out of the emptiness. Yumemi smiled.

Munto raised his head from his position on the rock, his hands folded under his head, his eyes closed against the light. He blinked lazily at her.

Yumemi slowly walked over, her hands clasped behind her back, her white school dress fluttering about in the breeze.

"You're umbrellas' gone."

Yumemi laughed, a hollow sound, like wind chimes.

"You noticed?"

Munto puzzled at her. "Of course I noticed. Don't be stupid."

Yumemi shrugged and scooted up upon the rock, drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. The wind whipped her hair around.

This never happened….

It never went this far…

Munto raised himself into a sitting position.

"How are you, Yumemi?"

Yumemi looked again at her shoes.

What should she say?

Lonely? Scared? Wanting?

"I'm… fine," She finished rather lamely. Munto smirked, but not at her. Instead he took in a great breath and stretched his arms out. "What about you?" She whispered.

That wiped the smirk of his face, but he said nothing.

They stayed like that for a long while, neither speaking. The sun wavered and changed its position in the sky, melting from early morning to late noon.

Munto's gaze traveled up from its stare into nothingness and fixated itself upon Yumemi. The girls' eyes were closed against the wind but he continued to watch her.

What a fragile girl. He thought, but smiled inwardly at the serene look on her face, as if she were enjoying the silence. Primarily the reason he did not wish to break it.

Yumemi's smile broke into a tiny grin and she opened one eye to him.

"What?" She asked, a laugh bubbling underneath her voice.

Munto looked away and he could nearly hear that laugh die in her throat.

"Munto…"

He glanced up.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked again.

Munto grinned at her concern.

"I assure you, I am fine." But his vacant stare gave him away. That stress of the war, that stress was getting to him.

Brows knit, Yumemi reached out to his hand, brushing it lightly with hers'.

Something within him jumped into his throat.

With a rush, at her touch, he saw her childhood again, that innocence.

When the vision was over, she was dissolving in front of his eyes.

"Yumemi…"

But she couldn't hear him, her eyes were glazed over, looking over his shoulder. She was gone and he was clutching onto nothingness.

As her figure had disappeared so had the world, and it went black in Munto's eyes.

With a jolting feeling, he awoke with a start, staring up at the canopy of his four poster bed. A cold sweat drenched his forehead.

A sick feeling gripped Munto's stomach and he turned over onto his side, running a hand through his wild hair. He could still feel her warmth, her memories, her gaze.

For a careless moment he lay there, absorbed, trying to relish in that feeling, but it was gone, and he was cold again.

He grimmaced, pain flickering over his face.

Turning over a second time, Munto closed his pale eyes and cursed himself.

He had fallen for her memories

Fallen for her dreams, for her.

And he couldn't bare it.

* * *

fin

* * *

A/n- I hope other people will read this! I can't wait for Munto 3!

Update:

I have (re-)found the online magazine site that talks about Munto 3. If anyone wants the URL please review/PM me for it.

Please review!


End file.
